The present invention relates to browser nodes, and more specifically, to interconnectivity between browser windows and tabs in browser windows.
Accessing data networks such as the Internet with browsers has become more complex. Many browsers include tab or multiple window features that allow a user to simultaneously access and send data using numerous tabs or windows.